Twilight Syndrome : The Forbidden Rumor
by BretTheBest
Summary: Mysterious text messages alarm a group of friends that they are going to die, but these text messages are from the dead. When a group of girls get a clue to what might be happening, the killings get grusome, can they stop it befire it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Syndrome

The Forbidden Rumor

Chapter 1.

12.03 am

Miyuki stared at her reflection in the plate she was washing. She sighed and put the dish away. Her phone buzzed, she checked it. A text message, from her friend, Saki. Miyuki didn't feel like replying so she stuck her phone back into her pocket. Miyuki walked down the hallway to her room. She sat down on her bed. She wiped her hand over her forehead. She got back up and headed towards her closet. She picked out some clothes to sleep in. She got dressed into them. An overlarge t-shirt, and some underwear. Miyuki walked over to her dresser, she grabbed up a ponytail holder. She put it in her hair, as she walked over to the computer.

She logged into her instant messaging account. No one was online. Crrrk. Miyuki's eyed got wide. It sounded weird, like a croaking breath. She peered through the blinds next to her, it was silent outside. She looked back at the computer screen. Saki was online. Miyuki typed in " Hey".

Miyuki heard that sound again. Miyuki looked towards her closet. Miyuki's eyes widened. It was a woman, she was pure white. Her eyes were black. She was crawling towards Miyuki. She started breathing hard. The woman turned here head in a complete circle. Miyuki scooted up to the wall in the chair. She looked towards the door. She started to run towards it. The woman followed her, moving her hands to crawl. The door shut. Miyuki turned the knob, it wouldn't open. "Shit" She yelled looking back at the woman.

The woman was at her feet now. Miyuki closed her eyes. She could feel the woman's hands around her feet. Miyuki kicked the woman. The woman spun her head around and started hissing. Miyuki fell on her butt. The woman put her hands around Miyuki's neck. Miyuki tried to pull them off but she couldn't. She couldn't breathe. Suddenly the woman put her other hand on Miyuki. Tnk, Miyuki's neck was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Miyu"

"Miyu"

"MIYU"

She jolted up from her bed. Miyu looked around her empty room. Her phone was buzzing on the nightstand next to her. She flipped her phone up and read it. It was an address. She didn't recognize it, but knew the area it was at. The number had been her friends, Miyuki. She hadn't talked to her that weekend, but she figured she'd ask the next day at cram school…

The following day….

"Oh my god, what happened Ayumi" Miyu said entering the gymnasium with the rest of her class.

"Miyuki died" She replied quietly.

Miyu let out a gasp. She couldn't believe it. And that text, what could it have meant. They went and sat down next to their close friends Kei and Sakuya. The principle and some other people talked about what had happened.

"How'd she die" someone asked from the bleachers.

"We don't know?" said the investigator.

The investigator had come to talk Miyu. He pulled her aside from class after the speech was done.

"The text you got from her what was it" he asked opening a notebook from his breast pocket.

"God, I don't know. I was going to ask her at school today but" she said trying not to cry.

"There's no building by the name of the address she gave you. But if you know anything give me a call" the detective said putting his notebook back in his breast pocket.

Kei, Ayumi, and Sakuya all left the school for the day except Miyu. Miyu sat down next Miyuki's locker and cried. She cried herself to sleep…

When she awoke the moon had lit up the sky. Though fog had rolled in which made the roads seem never ending. She walked down the long road from the school to a side road she took home. Rain started to pour, and the grass became mushy. It started to thunder. Miyu started to run at a slow pace.

"Bsssh" thunder and lightning lit up the sky. She ran even faster till, she tripped. She rolled a few times before she came to a stop. She cut her arm badly and took off the shirt half of her school uniform and tied it around her arm. She sat in the grass for awhile hoping the storm would die down.

It didn't.

"Sha…. Sha….. Sha…." Something had been stepping in the wet grass. Mei turned around.

"What the fah"

"Bshhhhhhh" thunder roared out the sound of everything even the rain. Miyuki crawled back from this thing that was making the nosie.. She couldn't get up. She just kept crawling back. She closed her eyes. The thing clasped its hand around Miyuki's hand. She didn't open her eyes. It didn't feel like she breathed either.

I can't read your mind so please review!


End file.
